This invention relates to doors for dwellings embodying animal access doors through which an animal may pass into and out of the dwelling, and relates particularly to primary screen doors which embody such auxiliary animal access doors.
A search of the prior art has indicated that animal access doors for use in conjunction with solid doors for dwellings are known. Examples of animal access doors in solid doors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,646; 2,778,417; 3,690,299 and 3,797,554. However, it is surprising that the prior art has not revealed the use of an animal access door in conjunction with a screen door. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a screen door structure embodying an auxiliary animal access door.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an animal access door kit for screen doors which may be purchased as a separate item and which may be easily mounted on an existing screen door by the consumer, thus precluding the necessity of purchasing a new screen door embodying the animal access door.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.